


Shiptember Drabbles

by PixeledPurple



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: Blankets, Chapter 19 is Complete Crack, Dancing, Drabble Collection, Glitter, Jazz Being Sneaky, Kissing, Music, NSFW Chapters Tagged, Nightmares, Odd Signs of Affection, Oral, Organic Life, Reminiscing, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sharing a Berth, Shiptember, Stargazing, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Touching, Voice Kink, Wingrubs, being sick, cross-faction, fall of praxus, tags will be updated as I go, talk of bondage, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 10,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledPurple/pseuds/PixeledPurple
Summary: Series of 30 unrelated drabbles for the month of shiptember.  Assorted pairings.
Relationships: Blades/Bumblebee (Transformers), Bumblebee/Jazz, Bumblebee/Knock Out (Transformers), Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Jazz/Optimus Prime, Jazz/Prowl, Jazz/Skywarp (Transformers), Jazz/Starscream (Transformers), Megatron/Optimus Prime, Optimus Prime/Ratchet, Skyfire/Starscream (Transformers), Starscream/Wheeljack (Transformers)
Comments: 158
Kudos: 191





	1. Jazz/Prowl - Music

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter titles include pairing, and more of a key word than a title in most cases. Ratings may vary. I will include any warnings or tags for anything that warrants a rating above PG13 in the chapter summaries.
> 
> Chapter 1: Jazz/Prowl Jazz wants Prowl. Prowl wants Jazz to turn the music down.

"Jazz?" Prowl said, venting hard as Jazz kissed his neck.

Jazz continued kissing, licking, biting. His hands running over every inch of his frame they could reach.

"Jazz!" Prowl said louder, nearly shouting.

"Yea Prowler?" Jazz didn’t stop.

"Jazz, can you turn that down?"

"Mmmh, can’t turn it down. Ya got me all reved up."

"I mean the music Jazz."

"Hmm?"

Prowl pulled away as the song playing loudly over the speakers that seemed to be everywhere in Jazz’s room moved into a drum solo.

"What’s wrong?" Jazz asked.

"The music," Prowl told him.

"It’s not that loud…"

"Jazz."

"No one’s complained."

"Your room is soundproofed Jazz."

Jazz smirked, "I was hopin’ ya’d forget about that."

"Well I didn’t."

They stared at each other for a moment before Jazz sighed, "A’right. The things I do for ya Prowler." Jazz stood up dramatically and walked over to turn down the stereo, "Better?"

"It’s still loud Jazz."

"Come on Prowler. I can’t focus when it’s quiet."

"I cannot focus when you’re playing the music that loudly."

A’right, a’right. Ya’re lucky ya’re hot Prowler," Jazz said, turning it down to a quarter of the original volume, "Happy?"

Prowl just stared at him with one orbital ridge raised, "I am hot?"

Jazz smiled, walking back over to the berth. "Course ya are Prowler," he purred, climbing up to straddle his hips. "Ya’re the hottest thing on the Ark," he said, leaning down to kiss him.

Prowl kissed back, moving his arms to encircle Jazz’s waist, holding him close, exploring his mouth. He moaned when Jazz ran his hands over his doorwings, grazing all the sensitive spots that felt so good. He pretended not to notice when the volume increased again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	2. Starscream/Skyfire - Like Old Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after Fire in the Sky. Starscream and Skyfire talk.

"I knew I’d find you here," a voice behind him said softly.

Starscream should have jumped, should have whirled around with dual blasters aimed and ready to fire.

He didn’t move, sitting on the edge of the cliff, still staring up at the stars. "I’ve been here for two years and I never realized this was the same planet."

"Things change quickly on organic worlds," Skyfire said, coming to sit next to him. "This was all a wasteland. It’s so beautiful now. All the life, the trees, the animals…"

"It’s still a wasteland."

"Don’t say that Star."

"You’re the one who loved all these organics, not me. Now this planet’s crawling with them." As if on queue, an animal scampered out of a nearby bush. Starscream scowled at it, raising his hand to squash it.

"Star no!" Skyfire leaned over, gently picking up the organic creature. He held it up, looking at it’s auburn fur and bushy tail. "What’s it called?" he asked, smiling as it sniffed him, then cocked it’s head to look at him.

"How should I know?" Starscream scowled.

"It looks like a turbofox."

Starscream was silent for a few minutes, as Skyfire watched the creature. "Are they treating you well?" he asked finally.

Skyfire cycled his optics, looking down at him for a moment before realizing what he was asking. "The Autobots? Yes. They… I mean…"

"They treat you like a shuttle. They expect you to be part of a war you want nothing to do with. But they pretend to be noble while they do it."

Skyfire frowned. He didn’t have an response to that. He lowered his hand to the ground, letting the little organic turbofox scamper off into the woods.

"There’s a moon that’s going to rise soon," Starscream said, staring off into the distance.

"Will you stay with me Star? Watch it together, like old times?"

Starscream hesitated a moment, then leaned against him. Neither of them spoke as they watched the stars, as they watched a half full moon rise over the distant mountains, as they watched a meteor streak across the sky, both silently making the same wish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	3. NSFW Jazz/Optimus Prime - Voice Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated for sexual content. Sticky, Oral, NSFW.

"Is this all right, Jazz?" Optimus asked, kissing his inner thigh.

Jazz’s whole frame _shivered_ , "Primus! Say that again!"

Jazz could feel Optimus smile against his thigh as he kissed him again. "I asked if this was all right, Jazz."

Jazz nodded frantically. It was embarrassing how quickly he was coming unhinged. And if it was any mech other than Optimus, he would care about that, "Yes. Yes, please. Just… keep talking. Please."

"Are you certain? I feel like there are much more interesting thing I could be doing with my mouth," Optimus moved further up his thigh with each word.

Jazz gasped loudly, gripping the pillow beneath his head hard enough to rip. "Ah-I’m sure."

"Really?" Optimus kissed his panel and it snapped open before Jazz could even think to try to hold out longer.

Optimus chuckled, that deep voice of his driving Jazz mad. "Well, if you insist," he said, right before pressing his lips to his valve.

That was all it took. Jazz could feel Optimus’ voice vibrating though his array. He screamed as he overloaded, arching up off the berth. He could feel his calipers contracting, nothing to grab on to. He knew he needed more even before the last crackles of charge faded.

Optimus had moved up his frame, kissing his neck, "I take it you enjoyed that?"

"Frag," Jazz panted, running his hands over Optimus’ arms.

"I hope you’re not done so soon," Optimus teased.

"Just keep talkin’ to me mech. I can go all night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	4. Optimus/Megatron Nostalgia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus is feeling nostalgic. Apparently, Megatron is too. Suggestive themes but no actual touching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... clearly don't know the meaning of the word "drabble." I know.

Optimus Prime stared up at the stars from this corner of the planet, a place called Montana. Earlier that day they had located a Decepticon energon mine not far from here. It had been a small operation, and not well defended. They had been successful in claiming the mine, and and had transported a good deal of energon back to base.

While the others had celebrated their victory that evening, and Ratchet had mumbled something about work he needed to get done, Optimus had returned here. If someone where to ask him why, he wasn't sure he would be able to answer. Perhaps it was merely to see more of this planet, or to spend some time in solitude thinking about his own home planet, wondering if he would ever see those stars again.

Cybertron was much to far away to see from Earth, but he knew where it lay in sky. Optimus gazed up as if he could see not just past the light years, but past the millennia that had passed since Cybertron was a living world.

He thought about all that he missed of his home world, the place it had been before the war: the shining lights from the great city of Iacon, his job at the Hall of Records, all those he had known and cared for that had since been lost to this war...

His thoughts trailed off as he thought of one of those mechs. One who he had considered much more than a friend.

Optimus sensed more than heard another presence approach. He whirled around, weapons already online

"Optimus Prime!" Megatron's voice echoed over the planes.

"Megatron," Optimus answered, an edge to his voice.

Megatron stared at him for a moment, then made a noise that could have been a chuckle. Optimus narrowed his optics. The other mech was still some distance away, and he couldn't help but notice that he had yet to bring his cannon online.

"If I wanted to fight, Optimus, do you really think I would give you time to prepare?" Megatron asked with a smirk.

"Than what is it that you want, Megatron?" Optimus didn't dare drop his guard. In fact, he heightened his audial receptors in case Megatron had troops hidden just out of sight, ready to ambush him.

"Merely to talk, Optimus," Megatron said calmly. He began to walk forward, slowly.

Optimus tensed, "Talk?" He stood his ground. He didn't believe him, but he didn't want to be the one to take the first shot either. After all, if there was any chance Megatron was telling the truth, maybe this war could finally come to an end. "About what?"

Megatron stopped a little ways away from him, just out of arms reach, and looked up at the sky as Optimus had been a few moments ago. "Were you thinking of Cybertron just now?"

Optimus didn't answer, his weapons still held at the ready.

"I think of it often," Megatron didn't turn to face him. "The way that things used to be. The roar of the crowd in the pits, the hot oil baths after a victory. And," Megatron paused, finally turning, very deliberately, to look at Optimus, "the nights spent in Iacon."

Optimus started at that, lowering his weapon involuntarily. Surely Megatron couldn't mean-

"You remember those nights, don't you, Optimus?"

Optimus remained silent. Mostly because he didn't trust his vocalizer to not sputter confused static right now.

"In your berth, you laying beneath me, screaming my name in pleasure-"

"What is your point Megatron?" Optimus interrupted him, raising his blasters again. He could feel his frame start to heat up. He was getting irritated by this conversation. At least, that was what he told himself.

"I would think, Optimus, that my point is fairly obvious," Megatron said with a hint of amusement in his voice, and using his name again, very deliberately. He took a step forward. He was close enough now to make a grab for his blaster, to misdirect it's fire while he struck his own blow. Megatron's cannon was still off line, but he was skilled enough in unarmed combat that he didn't need it. And Optimus knew that, but he refused to step back.

"I want to hear you scream my name again Optimus," Megatron said, his voice low.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	5. Starscream/Wheeljack - Alarm Clock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream does not like Wheeljack's alarm clock. Some suggestive themes.

Starscream bolted upright as the sounds of explosions filled the room. He was on his pedes, blaster drawn in seconds.

"Star?" Wheeljack asked sleepily from under the covers. "What’s goin’ on?"

"Where is that coming from?!" Starscream demanded, looking around. His gaze settled on something just past Wheeljack’s helm.

"Oh, that. Sorry. ’S just my alarm clock," Wheeljack murmured, reaching out a hand to turn of the alarm.

" _That_ is your alarm clock?" Starscream asked incredulously, slowly lowering the blaster.

"Mmmh, Preceptor’s idea of a joke. Whenever I fall asleep in my lab something usually blows up."

"You-" Starscream didn’t know how to respond to that. "You’re getting rid of that," he said, putting away his blaster. "No way in the pit am I waking up to that every morning," he grumbled, climbing back into the berth and burying himself under the covers. "And your room is too cold."

"Every morning, huh?" Wheeljack asked, scooting closer to wrap an arm around him.

"Shut up."

"Mhh, make me," Wheeljack suggested, trailing a line of kisses up whatever part of Starscream he could reach at the moment.

Starscream stared at him for a moment, but the irritation had clearly drained out of his field. "Oh, I’ll make you. You woke me up by trying to give me a spark attack, you’re going to make it up to me."

Wheeljack grinned up at him, "And how should I do that?"

Starscream made a show of adjusting himself on the berth, "Get under the covers and figure it out."

Wheeljack did as he was told, deciding that he definitely was not getting rid of the alarm clock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	6. Drift/Ratchet - 7 Minutes in Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lost light crew plays 7 Minutes in Heaven. I don't know if this needs a rating warning cuz we don't actually see anything graphic, only hear it.
> 
> I didn't want to tag everyone in the main tags since they're such small rolls but we have Drift, Ratchet, Rodimus, Tailgate, Cyclonus, Whirl, Rewind, Chromedome, and Swerve.

Every bot in the room was silent. Every bot save the two in the closet of course. What had started as an innocent game of Seven Minutes in Heaven, had gone X-Rated pretty quick.

"They’ve gotta be faking it, right?" Rewind asked, three minutes in. "Ratchet didn’t even want to do this."

It was then that a long, slow moan came from the closet, followed by, "OH PRIMUS! YES!!!"

"I don’t know, sounds pretty real to me!" Swerve said with a grin.

"I’m taking bets! I say 200 shanix we open that door and they’re fragging," Whirl said.

"You do not have 200 shanix," Cyclonus said calmly.

Tailgate, who was sitting in his lap, pulled at his plating, "Can we go next?"

"How do you know how much shanix I have?!"

"You still owe me 50 from last week. If you have 200 now than you need to repay your debts before placing any bets."

"Really," Tailgate said again, "can we?"

"We can enjoy ourselves when we are back in our hab," Cyclonus said.

"Primus! _Primus_! PRIMUS! _**PRIIIMUUUSSSS!!!!**_ "

"No way Ratchet’s that good," Rodimus said with a pout, crossing his arms. "Whirl, I’ll take that bet!"

"Yes!" Whirl got up, but Swerve stopped in.

"No! Whirl you can’t! It’s only been," he checked his chronometer, "five minutes"

"If we wait the whole seven, they’ll stop," Whirl protested.

"That’s just a risk you’ll have to take," Chromedome said, a smile in his tone.

"But it sounds like so much fun Cyclonus," Tailgate tried again.

Drift screamed.

"Are… we sure Ratchet’s not killing him?" Rewind asked.

"Of course not! Ratchet wouldn’t do that… Probably," Swerve said.

Every bot in the room looked at the closet door as something thudded heavily inside.

"If Ratchet wanted to kill him he would cut his vocalizer first so he wouldn’t have to listen to him screaming," Whirl said, much too casually for most of the bots in the room.

As if on cue, "Ratchet! Ratchet, AAAH! Oh Please! Oh Primus! RAAATCHET!"

"Oh that’s it! Drift is not that loud!" Rodimus stood with a scowl on his face.

Swerve ran to stop him, "No! They still have 45 seconds!"

"How exactly do you know how loud Drift is?" Chromedome asked.

Rodimus shot him a glare.

"Oh."

Whirl cackled.

They sat awkwardly for another 35 seconds, until Swerve called time. Rodimus practically shoved him aside as he stormed to the closet.

"Knock first!" Rewind called after him.

"I thought you said they’re faking it," Chromedome teased.

Rewind shrugged, "Just in case."

Rodimus flung open the door, without knocking, just as Drift let out another long moan. Something that looked suspiciously like a wrench flew out of of the closet as Ratchet growled.

Rodimus closed the door, walking back to the group.

"Are they fragging? I knew they were fragging!" Whirl said, giddy. "Pay up!"

"Wait, are they?" Rewind asked.

Rodimus looked around, he reached into his subspace, pulling out a handful of shanix and tossing them in Whirl’s lap before walking towards the door, "I’m going to recharge. This is dumb."

The remaining bots exchanged looks.

"RAAAAAAAAAATCHET!!!!!!"

"Maybe we should all…" Rewind started.

"Slag no. I’m gonna enjoy the show," Whirl said, counting his shanix.

"Yeah, and Cyclonus and I get to go next!" Tailgate piped in.

Cyclonus reached over and took 50 shanix from the pile in front of Whirl.

"Hey!"

"Your debt is settled."

Drift moaned again, loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	7. Jazz/Prowl - Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No warning. Bit sad. Jazz and Prowl talk. Or don't.

"Jazz?" Prowl asked as soon as he got close enough for the other to hear him. The last thing he needed was to surprise Jazz and have him shoot him through the spark.

"Hey Prowl," Jazz said, sounding perfectly composed.

Prowl came closer, "It’s raining Jazz."

"I know."

"You have been out here for nearly two joors."

"I know."

Prowl knew better than to ask if he was all right. "How much did you leave out of your last mission report?" he asked instead, moving the last few steps to stand next to him. His umbrella wasn’t big enough for the two of them, but Jazz could always lean in if he wanted to.

"A lot. Most of it, actually."

Prowl nodded, having suspected as much, "Anything I can do?"

"Nah, I’ll be fine."

They stood in silence for a moment. "Do you want me to leave?"

"Stay."

"Ok."

They stood there, in the pouring rain, just staring off into the distance for a few kliks. Then Prowl felt Jazz’s fingers close around his own. He took his hand.

"Thanks Prowl," Jazz said after another klik.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	8. Starscream/Wheekjack - Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFP: Starscream joined the Autobots. Heavy implications of interfacing and bdsm, but noting is said outright.

"Starscream."

Starscream glanced away from the monitor, "Wheeljack."

"I heard you switched sides. Didn’t really believe it."

"Believe it," Starscream answered.

"Got tired of playing for the loosin’ side?"

"Got tired of Megatron treating me like slag, if you must know," Starscream grumbled.

"Hmm," Wheeljack stood watching him for a moment. "Don’t think I forgot about that time with the chains."

"You’re not really still holding a grudge about that, are you?" he asked, sounding almost bored.

Wheeljack smirked, "Not at all. In fact, I wanted to let you know, I’ve got a similar set up back on the Jackhammer, if you ever wanted to do a little reenactment. But, y’know, more fun."

Starscream stiffened, "What exactly is that supposed to mean?!"

Wheeljack winked at him, "I think you know exactly what it means sweetspark. Just lemme know if you’re up for it," he said, walking towards the door.

Starscream stood, staring after him for a few kliks before turning back to the monitor he was working on. He looked back at the door a moment later, wondering if Wheeljack as serious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	9. Jazz/Prowl - Kinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, lots of implications, not actual interfacing. Prowl shows Jazz his interfacing toys.

It was the end of their third date. With most mechs Jazz had known, that usually meant staying over, but it was hard to get a read on Prowl. As much as he wanted to make a move, he really didn’t want to scare the other away. And he was willing to wait, for Prowl.

Jazz walked him to his door. "I had a wonderful night Prowl," he said, standing maybe a little too close. Not to close for a goodnight kiss, he told himself.

"As did I," Prowl seemed to hesitate. "Would you like to come in? To continue our evening?"

Jazz lit up at that, "Yes, definitely."

Prowl unlocked his door and led them into the small but well kept apartment. It was sparsely decorated save for a collection of crystals. Pretty much exactly what he would have expected from Prowl.

"Would you care for some gelled energon?"

"That’d be great, thanks," Jazz said, seating himself on the couch as Prowl went to the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a small plate of gelled energon cubes.

"Nice place," Jazz said, taking one and popping it into his mouth.

"Thank you," Prowl said, sitting stiffly in a chair.

The silence dragged on a few moments. This would be much easier of Prowl had sat on the couch next to him, Jazz thought. He was about to say something when Prowl spoke, "I am not very good at this."

"At what?"

"Asking others to interface."

Well that was blunt, Jazz thought, almost choking on an energon gel. "Uh, hey, that’s a’right," Jazz said, doing his best to recover his composure. Prowl _would_ be direct about it. That was fine. He could do direct. "I would enjoy interfacing with ya," did that sound as awkward as it felt?

Prowl nodded, "I am glad I did not miss-read then."

There was another klik of awkward silence.

"Jazz," Prowl said, somewhat hesitantly. "I was wondering if I may make a… request."

"Sure mech, anything ya want."

"I don’t normally bring this up the first time with a new partner, but I… I hope I am not miss-reading you, but I think- I hope you may be open to it."

Well this was going… somewhere. Jazz had absolutely no idea where though. It was unlike Prowl to stutter, "I’m open to alotta things. Try me."

Prowl nodded, standing up. Jazz followed suit, following him across the room. "If you are not interested, we may still go to my berthroom," Prowl said, stopping at a door. "I would not be offended."

Jazz wasn’t sure how to respond to that, but apparently, Prowl didn’t expect him to, opening the door.

He walked in as Prowl turned on the light. And he gaped at what he saw. Jazz was a mech who enjoyed some adventure in interfacing. He had a rather large box of toys stored under his berth that he used regularly. Prowl, however, had a whole room devoted to interfacing.

There where shelves of assorted vibrators, restraints, lubricants, things Jazz could only guess the use for. There was a apparatus suspended from the ceiling made of sturdy mesh straps and chains. A berth against one wall had restraints attached to, and more suspended above it. A handful of whips and electro-prods hung on the wall next to it.

Jazz was literally speechless.

"As I said, if you are not interested, we can certainly go to my berthroom for a more traditional interface," Prowl said. Jazz turned to see him standing a few steps from the door, obviously to avoid blocking the exit in case Jazz panicked. "Or, you are of course free to leave, if you would prefer."

"No! Uh, I mean, no, this is fine. I’m just… surprised," Jazz said, looking around the room again. Primus, half the things in here he didn’t even recognize. His gaze fell back on Prowl, who was looking a little concerned "Pleasantly, surprised, Prowler," Jazz smiled, moving towards him.

"You are certain?"

"Oh yes," Jazz said, wrapping his arms around the other’s neck and giving him a long, slow kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	10. Starscream/Wheekjack - Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wheeljack wakes up to find Starscream not next to him. Totally sweet and G rated.

Wheeljack rolled over, looking for his partner’s warm frame to snuggle against. Normally Starscream recharged practically on top of him, so it was unusual for him to wake up in the middle of the night cold and alone.

He lifted his helm when his hand found only pillows. "Starscream?" he asked sleepily. But the other was no where to be found. As tempting as it was to just pull up the blankets and recharge again, Starscream disappearing in the middle of the night couldn’t possibly lead to anything good.

Wheeljack dragged himself out of bed, looking around his berthroom. Definitely no Starscream. He shuffled out into the hallway, and looked around the living area, still no Starscream. He noticed a flash of something on the balcony and found the door was open.

"Starscream?" he asked, seeing the seeker standing on the balcony.

"Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you," Starscream muttered, not taking his optics off the stars.

"You didn’t. But what are you doing out here? It’s freezing."

"Just watching the stars. I love the night," he added quietly, obviously just for himself. "You should go back to the berth. I’m going to stay out here." Wheeljack nodded, going back inside.

Starscream sighed. It had been a while since he had just watched the stars. He was used to being alone, but he found himself wishing he had invited Wheeljack to stay. It was still so strange to find himself actually wanting another’s company.

He startled as Wheeljack came up behind him. "Here," he said, handing him a warmed cube.

Starscream took it, staring at the other in confusion. Wheeljack wrapped a blanket over his wings, then slipped in under the other side, snuggling up next to him.

He looked back at Starscream after a klik to find him still staring in confusion. Wheeljack shrugged. "Berth’s cold," he said simply, taking a sip of his cube.

"It’s colder out here," Starscream pointed out.

"Yeah, but you’re here."

Starscream felt a warmth spread through him then, that had nothing to do with the energon or the blanket around his wings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	11. Jazz/Prowl - Wingrub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda pre-Jazz/Prowl Jazz offers to give Prowl a massage. Nothing suggestive about this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don’t know what "drabble" means… Like, anything under a 1000 words is good, right? This one felt a little awkward, so I'd def appreciate any kind words y'all might have. <3

Prowl didn’t bother turning on the lights as he walked into his room. He had just come off a double shift that had him dealing with a Decepticon attack, the twins’ latest prank, and a particularly paranoid rant from Red Alert about base security. All he wanted right now was to collapse on his berth and recharge until he was scheduled for duty again.

He stumbled to his berth, knowing the door would automatically lock behind him and sat down with a heavy sigh. He lay down on his side, offlining his optics. He could already feel his systems cycling down.

"Hey Prowler?"

Prowl shot up, weapons ready and aimed in the general direction of the voice in the dark.

"Hey, calm down! It’s just me."

"Jazz?" Prowl sighed as the light of his iconic blue visor came into view. "You startled me. What are you doing here?" he asked, letting his weapons power down as he sat back down on the berth. He should turn on the lights, he thought. But the switch was on the other side of the room…

"I wanted to see ya."

"So you sit in the dark waiting for me in my private quarters? I was in my office up until a few breems ago."

Prowl couldn’t be sure, but he suspected Jazz shrugged by the way his visor bobbed, "I’d rather talk to ya alone."

Prowl sighed, "Well can you turn on the lights?" He should probably do it himself, but he was tired.

"Nah, I like the dark."

"I can’t see you Jazz."

Jazz sat down on the other side of the berth, "Ya don’t really need to see me, do ya? 'Sides, ya look like y’re about to fall into recharge."

"I was. It has been a long shift. But if you need to talk-"

"Nah mech, it can wait."

Prowl waited, but Jazz neither continued, nor did he stand to leave. "Very well. I can make time tomorrow morning to speak with you." Jazz still didn’t leave. "Is there something else you needed?"

"Y’re so tense mech," Jazz said, running an hand down his arm. The only light in the room was from Jazz’s visor and Prowl’s own optics. It didn’t make him feel particularly comfortable not being able to see the saboteur. He trusted Jazz, but…

"If there is nothing else for now Jazz, I would love to recharge. As I said, it has been a long shift."

Jazz nodded, giving his arm a small tug, "Right, lie down then."

"What?" Prowl didn’t resist as Jazz pulled him down on the berth. "What are you doing?"

"Gonna tuck ya in."

"Jazz-"

"Shh."

"Jazz this is not necessary-"

"Lemme take care of ya Prowler," Jazz said quietly. Something in his tone made Prowl abandon any further arguments he may have had.

"There ya go," Jazz said, the smile evident in his tone. "Comfy?’

"Yes."

Jazz still didn’t leave. Prowl looked up at him awkwardly for a klik. "Y’re still so tense."

"It is rather awkward recharging with you sitting there Jazz," Prowl said, as gently as he could. He didn’t exactly want to kick the other out of his room, but…

Jazz hummed thoughtfully. "I can rub y’re wings if y’d like."

Prowl cycled his optics at him, "I-"

"Y’re so tense Prowl. C’mon, I promise I know what I’m doin’."

It wasn’t the first time Prowl had seen Jazz thrust his affections on someone. It wasn’t even the first time he had done so with Prowl, but it was, by far, the most intimate situation he had ever done so in. "Are you all right Jazz?" It was a coping mechanism, Prowl knew. Whenever things got too hard for Jazz, he took care of those he cared about. It was his way of balancing out all the terrible things his position made him do.

"Fine Prowler," Jazz murmured. "Let me take care of ya?"

Prowl debated it for a klik. He knew he could trust Jazz, that wasn’t an issue, and he probably was right when he said he knew what he was doing. But his doorwings were sensitive, it was rare Prowl let anyone touch them. But a good wing rub did sound wonderful right now, and he was so very tired. 

Prowl nodded, turning over on his front and offlined his optics. He felt Jazz shift on the berth and then felt his hands on his doorwings. He nearly gasped in pleasure as the other immediately found a cluster of kinked wires and applied the perfect pressure to make him relax. "That feels wonderful," he said, melting into the touch.

"Good. Just relax, 'k Prowler? I’m gonna take care of ya. Ya just recharge, 'k?"

Prowl nodded. He would much rather stay online to enjoy this if he was being honest, but he could already feel his systems cycling down as he relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	12. Jazz/Prowl - Fall of Praxus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jazz/Prowl. Warnings for sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I… dreamt this. I’m sorry. Also, I know I've been doing a ton of Jazz/Prowl (PrazzleDazzle). I'm a bit obsessed with them ATM. Will try to get some different ships in soon but expect more of these two also.

"The city of Praxus went silent after the bombs fell. Can you imagine that? A flash so impactful that 1.7 million Praxians stopped what they were doing, left stunned by the blinding flashes of the initial impacts, and just stood watching the blue mushroom clouds that would bring their doom rise up.

"The explosions ripped through the city only seconds later. Not enough time for most bots to even register what had happened, much less find cover. We’ll never know for sure, but it’s estimated that 97% of the population was killed instantly. Most of the others died within breems, trapped under the rubble, crushed or leaking out.

"Only 37 survivors were rescued. Out of a population of 1,720,514, only 37 survived."

The news anchor turned, looking directly at him, "Why did you get to be one of them?"

Prowl shot up with a gasp. It was dark. He vented hard, his fans running on high as he tried to process what was happening.

"Prowl?" a sleepy voice asked from next to him.

Prowl looked down. Jazz. He sighed. He was in his berth, in his quarters on the Ark. It had been a dream.

Jazz sat up, hand rubbing small circles on one of his doorwings. "That dream, again?" he asked quietly.

Prowl nodded, leaning into the touch.

"Ya think ya can go back to sleep?"

Prowl shook his head.

"A’right. It’s ok. I’m here Prowl."

He nodded again, letting Jazz pull him into an embrace. He sighed, resting his helm on his hood. He offlined his optics.

He saw the bombs. Two brilliant blue mushroom clouds rising beyond the elevated expressways from his office window.

He brought his optics back online in a panic, staring into the darkness. Jazz still stroked his doorwings. "It’s ok Prowl. Y’re safe. I’m here, ok?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	13. Starscream/Skyfire - Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just sweet. <3 (Unrelated to the StarJack Drabble with the same name)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that I love Skywarp and Thundercracker dearly and I fully believe that these three need to love each other in whatever way they want but they need to love each other. But this had to be about Starscream and Skyfire, so sorry loves.

Starscream hated cold nights. His frame was built to discharge heat quickly and efficiently, something he needed to fly long distances, especially at the speeds he was used to. But when he was alone in his quarters, trying to recharge, it was terrible. Even the half dozen blankets he had piled up on his berth did little to keep the cold away.

That was why seekers formed trines after all, well, one of the reasons. With a trine, you always had someone there to keep you warm. But Starscream’s trine, well, it had been a marriage of convenience, as the humans would say. Skywarp and Thundercracker didn’t want him in their berth anymore than he wanted to be there.

Starscream sighed, detangling himself from the mountain of blankets he had buried himself under. He wasn’t going to get any recharge like this. He might as well go flying.

The night air was frigid and he shivered. But going back to his berth wasn’t going to help, so he transformed, shooting up towards the stars. Starscream flew aimlessly, flying streight up and free falling back towards the ground, just to catch himself at the last second and spiraling back up gracefully. He did all his best tricks, putting on a show no one would see.

Or so he thought. He just finished a triple loop-de-loop when a familiar signal pinged his comm. He leveled out, sensors on alert, but he detected no danger. He did, however, spot the mech that had made his spark flutter for centuries before… before it all went wrong.

Trust wasn’t really a word in Starscream’s vocabulary, but he sincerely doubted that this was a trick. So, sensors still on alert, he changed course, dropping out of the sky next to the shuttle. "What are you doing here?" he asked, the words more venomous than he had intended.

Skyfire didn’t seem to notice, smiling at him. "I saw you flying. You’re even more graceful than I remember."

Starscream hesitated for a moment, then walked over to sit next to Skyfire on the edge of the cliff, "Don’t suppose the Autobots kicked you out?"

"You know how I love the stars, Starscream," he said, turning his gaze back towards the night sky.

"Yeah, you always did," he muttered, looking away.

They sat in silence for a breem, Starscream felt the heat he had built up during his flight drain from his frame and he scooted closer to Skyfire on instinct. He froze when he felt Skyfire shift, pulling something out of his subspace.

"What are you-" Starscream gaped as an oversized blanket was suddenly draped over both their frames. "I- where did you get this?" he asked, remembering the heavy mesh weave well, despite the millennia since he had last seen it.

"I had it with me, when I crashed."

"You did…" Starscream looked up at him, staring into his optics for a long time. "I don’t want to fight," he said softly, sadly.

Skyfire smiled down at him, gingerly wrapping an arm around him, pulling him closer. Starscream couldn’t help the little sigh that escaped him as he snuggled into Skyfire. He was so familiar, so kind, so _warm_. He was everything Starscream hadn’t had for all these vorns, all that he had so desperately longed for.

He didn’t know what would happen when the sun rose, but for now, here in the cold, dark night on this organic world, lightyears from Cybertron, he knew he could offline his optics and recharge. He was safe. He was home, in Skyfire’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	14. Jazz/Skywarp - Just Treats

"Really?" Skywarp asked. "No tricks?"

"Nope," Jazz promised. "Just treats."

"What?" Skywarp asked, confused.

Jazz chuckled, "’S an Earth thing. They have this holiday, and the kids - their sparklings - run around yellin’ 'trick or treat.' So if they get treats, they go on their way, if not, they play a trick on whomever refused them."

"Oh. Wait, does that mean if I refuse-"

"Nah mech. Like I said, just treats here."

"Why me?" Skywarp was still hesitating, but Jazz could tell he wanted to say yes.

"I need a reason other than y’re hot? I ain’t askin ya to bond 'Warp."

"You’re not scared I’ll try to kill you or something?"

Jazz chuckled, "Mech."

Skywarp apparently took offense to that, "I could kill you."

"I’m sure ya could," Jazz smiled. "But I don’t think ya want to. What’dya say? Quick overload for the both of us, then we go back to our respective factions without all that build up charge to distract us."

Skywarp considered him for a klik, then finally nodded. "Just treats," he said, a grin spreading over his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	15. Jazz/Prowl - Cultural Differences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am NOT sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway done and I haven't missed a day yet! Wow. O.O

They had been dating for nearly a month now, and Prowl found himself deeply enjoying Jazz’s company. He had only gone out with the other to prove that they would never be compatible enough for a relationship. He had never been so happy to have been wrong.

Prowl squeezed the other’s shoulder as Jazz snuggled up into his side. Jazz sighed happily.

After a moment, he pulled away, leaning up and giving Prowl a kiss on his cheek. Then he ran his gloss along his jawline.

"Did-Did you just lick me?" Prowl asked.

"Polyhexian sign of affection Prowler," Jazz said, snuggling back into his side.

Prowl blinked, looking down at him for a moment, then turned his attention back to the movie. He would really have to look up Polihexian customs one of these days to see just how much was real and how much Jazz was making up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	16. Optimus/Ratchet - Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive but just talking. TFP

"Optimus?"

"Yes Ratchet?"

"I was hoping we could discus something."

"Is something wrong?" Optimus asked, looking up from his datapad.

"No, not at all. Just something I wanted to… discus."

"Of course," Optimus put the datapad down on the side table, giving Ratchet his full attention.

Ratchet placed his hands on Optimus’ shoulders, straddling his lap. Optimus smiled, hands immediately going to the other’s waist. "I was wondering," Ratchet faltered for just a second but pressed on, "if you would be open to trying something new in the berth.

"Of course Ratchet. What did you have in mind?"

Ratchet could already feel the other’s panel heating up. It was subtle, but Ratchet was literally forged to detect even the most subtle changes in a mech’s frame. "Communication between two mechs is extremely important when interfacing is concerned Optimus. I don’t want you to agree to anything you are not comfortable with."

"Understood."

Ratchet didn’t miss the small smile that Optimus always had when he was humoring him and shot him a glare, "I mean it Optimus." He sighed when Optimus nodded. "Have you ever considered… stasis cuffs?"

Optimus blinked, "I’m… sorry?"

Ratchet would curse Primus if he believed in him. He loved Optimus with all his spark but frag was he obtuse sometimes. "Bondage, during interface," Ratchet clarified, as bluntly as he could.

"Oh," Optimus’ optics brightened at that. "Ratchet," he hesitated.

"If you are uncomfortable with the idea Optimus, it’s not something we need to try."

"It’s just, I would worry about hurting you," Optimus said carefully. Besides the fact that he had the strength given to him by the matrix, he was also twice Ratchet’s size. He would never be able to live with himself if he hurt his conjunx.

"I was actually thinking the stasis cuffs would be for you."

"Oh. Oh…" Optimus seemed to consider that for a moment. "I think I would be willing to try that."

Ratchet frowned at him, "I mean it Optimus, if you don’t want to-"

"No, I- I think it may be quite enjoyable."

"You do?"

As if in answer, Optimus’ fans clicked on a low setting. Ratchet smirked as Optimus actually blushed. "I’ll go get the cuffs," Ratchet smirked, lifting himself out of Optimus’ lap. "I want you on the berth when I get back."

His fans clicked up a notch, "Yes, Ratchet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	17. Bumblebee/Jazz - Roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Relationship, no warnings.

Jazz’s tanks turned at the smell in the kitchen. He was at 30% and whatever was being heated on the stove smelled incredible. He did his best to push it out of his processor and focus on the delicate crystal cubes in front of him.

He hadn’t had a gig in a while, so to make ends meet, he had to take some odd jobs. Today, that meant washing dishes at one of the fanciest restaurants in Iacon. The pay was terrible, but the kitchen didn’t bother with leftovers, so at the end of the night, the staff split what was left. The meal itself didn’t make up what he might be able to make in a night elsewhere, but it wasn’t hard work, and the quality of the energon was quite frankly worth it.

"Whoa! Careful!" he said, grabbing the top cube off a stack a smaller mech was carrying.

"Sorry!" he said, placing them on the counter.

"Ya break one of those, it comes outta y’re salary," he said. Something he knew from experience, unfortunately.

"Really? Slag, thanks for catching it. How much are they worth anyway?" the yellow mech asked, examining one of the delicate hand carved crystal cubes.

Jazz chuckled. "More than ya’ll make tonight," he said, going back to the dishes in the sink in front of him.

The other’s optics went wide at that, gingerly setting the cube back down, "Really?"

"Happened to me once. Didn’t tell me till the end of my shift that they weren’t gonna pay me, fraggers." He looked down at the smaller mech, "Name’s Jazz."

"Bumblebee."

"Heh, cute. Seen it happen a few times since honestly. Sometimes the mechs workin’ with ya will split their wages. But depends on the mechs."

"I’ll be sure to be careful," Bumblebee said.

"Ain’t seen ya here before."

"It’s my first night. I’m trying to make some extra shanix to get my own place."

"Can’t stand the roommate?" Jazz asked with a gin.

"He painted me pink and orange."

Jazz couldn’t help laughing at that. Bumblebee didn’t look amused. "Well hey, if it’s that urgent, I got a place a few blocks from here. Could always use a roommate."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	18. Jazz/Prowl - Glitter

"What did you do to yourself?" Prowl asked, gaping at Jazz.

"Don’t you love it?" Jazz asked, twirling around. Nearly every inch of his plating was covered in glitter. Black glitter sparkled over his black paint, silvery glitter glimmered on white paint, blue glitter shone over his blue accents, even his Autobot badge shimmered with red glitter.

"Jazz, you are a saboteur. You are supposed to be stealthy."

"Ah, Prowler, relax! It’s only temporary. But be honesty, don’t ya love it?" he asked, stepping well into Prowl’s personal space.

"It is… shiny," Prowl said, not particularly amused.

Jazz grinned, "Prowler thinks I’m shiny!"

"Jazz, it isn’t an opinion. You are literally shiny. If we engage in battle, you will be the easiest target for the Decepticons."

Jazz scoffed, "They’ll be blinded by my sparkle!"

Prowl shook his head, walking away.

"Aw don’t be like that Prowler!" Jazz called after him. "I can make ya sparkly too!"

Prowl remembered that moment now. And in the seconds before the shock of what had just happened faded, he wondered if things had gone any differently if he had yelled back, 'absolutely not!'

Prowl stormed out of the washracks and down the corridors of the Ark, doing his best to ignore the pointing, the snickers, and the gaping stares he got. He burst into the the conference room, completely ignoring every other bot there, Optimus included.

"Prowl!" Jazz beamed when he saw him. "Ya got my gift! What d’ya think?!"

"Prowl?" Optimus asked, optics wide.

Prowl still ignored him, "What did you do Jazz?!"

"I told ya I could make ya sparkly!"

"I am covered in glitter Jazz!"

Jazz grinned, "Well, that’s what makes you sparkly."

Prowl turned his glare on Ironhide when he snickered, "Do you find this funny?"

"It’s just… ya look like one of those vampires from that movie!" Ironhide barked out a laugh. Half the other bots in the room tried to suppress their own giggles, with varying levels of success.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	19. Jazz/Prowl - Glitter Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Jazz, Jazz and Prowl finally get a ship name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just completely ridiculous. I make no apologies. Also, PrazzleDazzle was thought up by [Aardrinn](https://aardrinn.tumblr.com) on Tumblr.

"Jazz?" Prowl asked joining Jazz at his table with a cube.

"Hey Prowler."

"What does 'PrazzleDazzle' mean?"

Jazz froze, cube hovering just short of his lips. He looked at Prowl over the top of it. Prowl saw his visor flicker, a sign that he had glanced towards the door.

Prowl stiffened, "Don’t even think about it Jazz."

Jazz gave a small laugh, lowering the cube, "Think about what? I don’t know what y’re talkin’ about."

Prowl glared at him.

"Ok, ok!" Jazz actually had the decency to look chagrined. "Ah’m a better liar than that. Ya just caught me off guard. I didn’t actually expect ya to find out about that."

"And what does 'that' mean?" Of course, Prowl knew. He had seen the photo. He didn't know when Jazz had taken it, but they were standing next to each other, both covered in glitter. He also knew the photo had circulated around the ark. And he knew that Jazz knew exactly how much trouble he was in.

"Well," Jazz leaned forward just a bit. Then he was gone. Jazz had leapt from the chair, transforming and driving halfway out the door before his chair even hit the ground.

"JAZZ!!" Prowl stood, yelling after him, but he was long gone.

***

"Prowl, have you managed to locate Jazz yet?" Optimus asked, trying not to let his exasperation show.

"No."

Their saboteur had been missing for a week now, ever since the incident in the cafeteria. Half the Autobots suspected Prowl had actually killed him. There may have been a pool going.

"Jazz is crucial to out plans Prowl," Optimus explained, entirely unnecessarily.

"I know that Optimus. Believe me, I want to find him as much as you do."

"More I bet," Ironhide snickered.

If looks could kill, the one Prowl gave Ironhide would have wiped out everyone in the room.

Optimus sighed, "If anyone is able to get in contact with Jazz, please advise him to report to me immediately. He needs to stop covering the Decepticons in glitter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	20. Blades/Bumblebee - Do You Want To Dance?

He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Was he doing this? No. He was. He decided firmly. He was probably never going to get this chance again.

Blades finished off his high grade — his third cube of high grade —and stood up. He made his way towards Bumblebee. The other was just finishing a conversation with a pair of mechs he didn’t recognize. Perfect timing.

"Hi Bumblebee!" he said, a little too loudly. He winced inwardly.

Bumblebee turned around, "Blades! I haven’t seem you since we came back to Cybertron! How are you?"

"Good. It’s so weird to finally be back. I love your voice." That was too forward, Blades thought.

"Thanks! It’s so great to be able to talk again."

Blades nodded, feeling an awkward silence descend upon them. His chronometer told him that it had been only a few seconds. But Bumblebee as a popular bot, even more so now that he had _saved all of Cybertron_. He couldn’t afford to have someone come to distract him.

"Do you want to dance?" he blurted out. Blades immediately felt the heat building in his face. That was definitely too forward.

"Sure!"

Wait. Had Bumblebee actually just said yes? Blades played back the audio file just to be sure. He couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. "Great!" he grabbed Bee by the hand and pulled him towards the dance floor.

The music was loud. A mech who had introduced himself as Blaster was DJ-ing. It was a mix of Cybertronian and Earth music. An odd choice given that only a handful of the bots present have ever been to Earth, but he was probably working with what he had.

"Are the other Rescue Bots back?" Bee asked after a moment, moving in time to the upbeat melody.

"Boulder and I came to help out with the rebuilding efforts. We’ll be here a few weeks. Chase and Heatwave are still in Griffin Rock. You’re a really good dancer," he added.

"I learned a lot of moves from Raf," Bumblebee said as he grabbed his hand and spun him towards him.

The music faded out and a new song started. "Keep going?" Bee asked him.

Blades’ face plate hurt, he grinned so hard, "Yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	21. Jazz/Prowl - Recharge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG This one is almost an actual drabble! XD

Prowl stared at the ceiling in the dark from his berth. It had been three hours now. Every time he started to doze-

As if on cue, the smaller frame next to him shifted again, squeezing his arm, impossibly hard for a mech in deep recharge, as far as Prowl was concerned, and murmured something unintelligible. A leg swung over his own, further trapping him, and his helm butted into his shoulder.

"Jazz?" Prowl tried again, but the other didn’t rouse. He found it suspicious how deeply the ops mech recharged.

Prowl sighed. He was going to have to do something about this if he was going to keep recharging with Jazz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	22. Jazz/Prowl - Handcuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive, nothing explicit.

Prowl grit his denta. He commed Jazz for the fifth time. Still no answer. Their personal quarters shared a wall on the Ark and, Jazz’s music had reached entirely unacceptable levels.

Finally, he couldn’t take it anymore. He slammed down his datapad, with entirely more force than necessary, and stomped over to the other’s room. He could hear the music out in the hallway. He couldn’t even imagine what the other was doing since the walls were supposed to be soundproof.

Prowl pinged him, at the same time, pounding on the door. He told himself that it was because the other had already ignored numerous comms, but it was also particularly satisfying to do.

The music instantly stopped, and Jazz answered the door only a few seconds later. "Prowler! Whatcha doin’ here!?" he greeted with a bright grin.

"You know very well what I’m dong here as you have already shut off that noise. I can hear it in my quarters Jazz."

"The music? Oh, sorry," he smiled in a way that implied he wasn’t sorry at all. "While y’re here though, I have somethin’ of y’rs I need to give back."

Prowl frowned, well, he was already frowning He frowned more. He had not lent Jazz anything. He waited while Jazz disappeared and came back just a moment later. "Here," he said with a smile, holding on one finger a paid of fuzzy handcuffs.

Prowl took them, looking confused, "Jazz, these are not mine."

"They’re not? Oh. Oops. Guess they’re mine then," he said, a very smug grin on his face. "I do have the hardest time figuring out how they work though. Ya think ya could show me?" he added, already going back to lay on his berth.

"I-" Prowl watched Jazz as he arranged himself on a berth in a way that showed off all his curves. He glanced down at the handcuffs he was holding, then back at Jazz. He went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	23. Jazz/Starscream - Kissing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for annon on Tumblr! And jets can totally rev their engines.

Jazz snarled, showing his fangs as Starscream pushed him up against the wall harder than was necessary. Starscream smirked, then leaned in kissing him, hard.

Jazz wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer before running his hands up to his wings. He stroked the bottom edge lightly, enjoying how the other’s engine revved in approval.

Starscream kissed with a force and determination like few others he had been with. The seeker's mouth claiming his own, demanding what he wanted. He felt Starscream’s denta on his bottom lip. Jazz wasn’t one to blindly comply, even if he wanted to, so he stubbornly denied him.

Starscream reached up to touch one of his sensor horns. If there was one thing Starscream knew, it was pleasure. Jazz couldn’t help the moan that escaped him as the seeker stroked it, giving his horn a slight twist in just the right way.

He could feel the smugness in the other’s field as he slid his glossa into his mouth. Slag. This would make the seeker even more smug than normal. Starscream twisted his sensor horn again, at the same time, running his other hand down his thigh. Suddenly, Jazz really didn’t care how smug Starscream was, he’d earn the right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	24. Jazz/Prowl - Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be honest, I'm amazed I've actually made it past like day 5 here. And this close to the end, no way I'm stopping, but I am so ready for day 30. XD I know they're just drabbles and it's not that hard, but it kinda is at the same time? Anyway, enjoy some more of my favorite pair.

Prowl was absolutely not staring. He just happened to glance at Jazz, several times.

Prowl wasn’t one for parties, but he had come here tonight at Smokescreen’s insistence. The other had quickly disappeared on the dance floor, and Prowl sat alone at the table with his cube. His cube of regular energon, not high grade. He had an early shift tomorrow and he had no intention of getting overcharged.

He took another sip, looking over the top of his cube at the other black and white frame in the room. Jazz was the center of attention and the life of the party. He was dancing, of course, but even Prowl couldn’t help but appreciate the way he moved. He was graceful, and elegant, and perfectly polished so the lights glinted off his curves every time he swayed his hips. Which was a lot.

Prowl finished his cube. He had wasted enough time here.

"Hey Prowler," Jazz said.

Prowl startled, noticing Jazz had somehow snuck up on him. He was leaning over the table, looking… extremely attractive.

"Good evening Jazz. I was just about to return to my quarters."

"Aw, don’t do that Prowler! Party’s just getting started!"

"I apologize, but I do have a shift in the morning."

Jazz hummed thoughtfully, "Well, at least let me walk ya back to y’re room."

Prowl looked at him incredulously, "That is hardly necessary Jazz."

Jazz moved as Prowl stood up, suddenly standing very close to him, "Prowler, y’re gonna hurt my feelings."

"I don’t-"

"I don’t know what else I can do to get ya to notice me Prowler," his said, his vice suddenly lower, almost… seductive?

"I- what?"

Jazz took a step even closer, "A’right, direct approach then." He raised himself up on his pede tips — something that wasn’t entirely necessary given their minimal heigh difference — and gently planted a chaste kiss to Prowl’s lips. "Can I please walk ya back to y’re room?" his voice was like sweet, condensed energon, sultry and melodic.

Prowl stared at him, bewildered. Carefully, he nodded, and Jazz beamed up at him, a smile brighter than the sun. "Come on then," he said, taking Prowl’s arm in his, and leading him out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	25. Bumblebee/Knock Out - Beyond Flirting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Relationship

Was this a bad idea? Probably, Bumblebee decided, but it was too late to turn back now. He and Knock Out had flirted a few times, nothing serious, Knock Out flirted with everyone. He had even flirted with Optimus once.

Bumblebee wasn't entirely sure why he had flirted back. It's not like he could ever have a relationship with a Decepticon.

Still Bee couldn't deny he saw the appeal. He had been stranded here on earth with the same five Autobots for years. Arcee was like a sister to him, Optimus and Ratchet were bonded, not that he would ever consider a relationship with either of them, and Bulkhead and Wheeljack… Well they were Wreckers. Their definition of a relationship was far different from his. So who did that leave? Unfortunately no one. Except for the Decepticons.

Bumblebee hadn’t planned on this happening, but when Knock Out had suggested they meet outside of the battlefield, he had said yes. It wasn't until after he had said it that he realized that he had inadvertently agreed to take their casual flirting to another level.

He made up his mind a dozen times to comm Knock Out and cancel, or just not show up. But if he did that, whatever it was that he had with the other would be over, and although he wasn't sure exactly what that was, he did know he didn't want it to end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	26. Jazz/Prowl - Sick

Jazz pinged the door. No response.

He pinged again. Still nothing.

"Prowler?" he tried. "Ya in there?" Jazz knew he was, of course. "Prowler," he called out in sing-song.

He received a negative ping in response.

"Aw come on Prowler! Don’t be like that! Lemme in."

He started drumming on the door when Prowl didn’t answer, a steady, rhythmic beat. Three kliks passed before the door slid open.

Jazz walked into the dimly lit room, Prowl was on the berth, buried under more blankets than JAzz thought he owned. "Hey Prowler," Jazz said, keeping his voice soft. "Ratchet told me ya weren’t feelin’ well."

"You shouldn’t be here. I may be contagious," came the muffled reply from under the pile of blankets.

Jazz walked around the berth until he found Prowl’s face, only half peaking out, optics half dimmed. "Poor Prowler," Jazz frowned, sitting on the berth. He reached up to stroke the other’s chevron soothingly.

Prowl let out a small but contented noise. "I’mma take care of ya, a’right?"

"No, Jazz-"

"I wasn’t askin’ Prowler. I’m gonna take care of ya till y’re better." Luckily, Prowl was in no shape to argue. He nodded tiredly, letting his optics offline.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	27. Bumblebee/Knock Out - Comm Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggestive dialogue in public, don't think it requires much of a rating.

-But my plating is just so _hot_ Bumblebee.-

-You're a medic.- Bee commed back. This was _not_ the time.

Knock Out moaned sensually and Bee had to dismiss a message on his HUD warning him of his own rising internal temperature. -And as chief Decepticon medic, I know the only thing that can help me to dispel this heat is your hot. Wet. Valve.-

Bumblebee’s fans clicked on without his permission. Slag. Everyone in the room looked at him.

"Bumblebee? Are you all right?" Optimus asked.

His temperature rose another 10 degrees from embarrassment, "Fine," he lied. For once, he was actually glad for his binary voice, at least he didn’t have to worry about his tone. He was sure had he actually spoken, his words would come out as a squeak.

"Bumblebee," Ratchet started, coming towards him with a scanner.

"No, no Ratchet, I’m fine, really!" He said putting his hands up as he took a step back. "Just a bit warm from the drive. I’m just going to go to the washracks to cool off."

Ratchet gave him an incredulous look, but put the scanner down. "All right. But if you’re still feeling hot after, you had better come see me."

"Right, sure, of course!" Bumblebee laughed awkwardly before backing out of the room.

Once he was out of sight, he leaned back on the wall and sighed. -Knock Out I almost got caught!- he commed.

-Caught? Caught doing what, _Bumblebee_?- Bee definitely did not shudder at the way Knock Out said his name. -Is our conversation inspiring you?-

Well, Bee would be lying if he said he wasn’t turned on. -I told the others I was heading to the washracks. If you think that might inspire *you*-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	28. Blades/Bumblebee - Coming Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end guys! Whooo! So I'm gonna give it a few days after I post 9/30 to give people a chance to read, then do one more drabble around 10-3 or so, at which point I'll make the announcement in the author's note which drabbles are getting expanded into longer fics. Please make sure to comment on your faves, even if it's just a "<3". I will be expanding [coughs]AtLeast[coughs] two drabbles into longer fics. One will be the one with the most comments, (if there is a tie, it's my right to choose which) and the other one will be the drabble(s) with my favourite comment(s).

"What happens now?" Blades asked, staring out over the newly restored Cybertron.

"We rebuild," Bumblebee told him. It seemed like such a simple answer, but reality was much more complicated. The rescue bots had come in from Earth to help with the restoration efforts.

Now, a few weeks after Optimus had sacrificed himself to restore the AllSpark, Cybertronian ships were already returning to the planet. A message had gone out like a beacon, right to the spark of every living Cybertronian. Come home.

"I’m glad you’re here Blades," Bee said, looking out over the city. Lights were just starting to shine in the buildings that hadn’t been too badly damaged.

Blades nodded, "We’re glad to help."

"No," Bee said, glancing over at him. "I’m glad _you’re_ here."

Blades visible flustered at that. Bumblebee just smiled, leaning back to take in the view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	29. Knock Out/Megatron - Polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TFP

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end guys! Whooo! So I'm gonna give it a few days after I post 9-30, then do one more around 10-3 or so, at which point I'll make the announcement in the author's note which drabbles are getting expanded into longer fics. Please make sure to comment on your faves, even if it's just a <3\. I will be expanding [coughs]AtLeast[coughs] two fics. One will be the one with the most comments, (if there is a tie, it's my right to choose which) and the other one will be the drabble(s) with my favourite comment(s).

"When is the last time you had a proper buff and polish?" Knock Out asked, rubbing a particularly scuffed part of Megatron's shoulder armour.

"I do not require a polish Knock Out, only for you to finish the repairs," Megatron told him.

"Require, maybe not, but you _deserve_ it Megatron! A frame as spectacular as yours deserves an equally spectacular finish."

"Knock Out," Megatron growled.

"And, Lord Megatron, seeing their leader freshly polished and looking his best would only serve to inspire your troops," Knock Out said, in his most persuasive, almost seductive voice.

Megatron glared at him. The medic may have his skills, but he put far too much importance on appearance, something Megatron himself had never much valued. All of his armour and modifications served a purpose. Usually to make it easier to destroy his enemy.

Megatron knew he should dismiss the medic. He had repaired the most significant damage that he had taken in the last battle with the Autobots, his self repair systems would take care of what was left.

But Knock Out was currently popping out a series of dents on his arm, and running his servos so carefully over the metal there. And it felt good.

"I would be more than happy to offer my services of course," Knock Out purred.

Megatron knew full well what he was doing, that he was manipulating him. But the medic was hardly a threat. And, as much as he hated to admit it, the idea having a buffer run over his frame, of being polished with a soft cloth, it was appealing. He thought about Knock Out's question, when _was_ the last time he had afforded himself such a luxury? He honestly couldn't remember. He rarely saw the need.

"And what would you want in return, Knock Out?" Megatron asked. It was taking real effort to not let himself relax under the other's servos.

"Why, nothing, Lord Megatron. It is my duty as your medic to make sure you are in top physical form."

Megatron let his engine rumble a warning, but in truth, he doubted that the other had any ulterior motive. It hadn't escaped Megatron's notice that anytime one of his troops ended up in the medbay, they left with a brand new coat of polish.

Knock Out, it seemed, was not waiting for permission, however. He had gone to a cabinet and was busily pulling out a buffer as well as an assortment of waxes and polishing cloths.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!


	30. Jazz/Prowl - Hot Tub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're ARE at the end guys! Whooo! So I'm gonna give it a few days after this one, then do one more around 10-3 or so, at which point I'll make the announcement in the author's note which drabbles are getting expanded into longer fics. PLEASE make sure to comment on your faves, even if it's just a <3\. I will be expanding [coughs]AtLeast[coughs] two fics. One will be the one with the most comments, (if there is a tie, it's my right to choose which) and the other one will be the drabble(s) with my favourite comment(s).
> 
> OMG I made it! I actually did it! 30 drabbles in 30 days! And I didn't actually miss a single day of posting and have to play catch up. I'm so amazed with myself right now! I hope y'all liked at least some of these, I'm gonna do one more like I said so you have a reason to check in to see the results. Thank you all so much! Everyone who read, who left kudos, and especially those of you who commented! This has been a Project for me and I'm so happy it's over (LOL) but mostly I'm so happy I was able to finish. <3

"Come on Prowler, y’ll love it," Jazz promised, stepping into the bubbling, hot oil.

"I have taken oil baths before Jazz," Prowl hesitated at the edge of the tub.

"It ain’t exactly a bath. It’s better," Jazz sighed happily as he leaned back against a jet, feeling the almost too hot oil bubble up under his plating, massaging soar cables and joints.

"Would it not be better indoors?"

"Nah, ya can’t see the stars indoors. Come on in Prowler, I promise if ya don’t like it, we’ll get out."

Prowl looked skeptical, but hesitantly, stepped into the tub. He waded over a few steps to sit down next to Jazz.

"Well?" Jazz asked after a few kliks.

"It is not unpleasant," Prowl admitted.

Jazz smirked, "I know a way to make it even better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re gonna do something fun here. The chapter with the most comments, and the chapter with the nicest/funniest/best comment will be expanded into a longer fic (1,500 words min). :) So if you like a story please be sure to comment!
> 
> I'll be announcing the winners on 10/3/20 so make sure to comment before then! PS, if you're reading this after then, please still comment. I love comments! <3


	31. NSFW Jazz/Prowl - I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW chapter. Winning drabbles of the comments contest is announced in the Author's notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So the winners of the comment contest! The fic with the most comments is Chapter 11: Jazz/Prowl - Wingrub!
> 
> The favourite comment one was sooo hard to pick! Half a dozen of these had my favourite comments, so I narrowed it down based on what’s gonna be easiest for me to write more of. The winers are Chapter 6: Drift/Ratchet - 7 Minutes in Heaven, and Chapter 22: Jazz/Prowl - Handcuffs. There are a few others I really love tho, so I might end up writing more of them. But right now I have 2 fics I’m working on for someone else, and 3 series’ I wanna finish at some points so, might be a while. The three I mentioned here will be finished soon-ish. It’s gonna depend on how long I end up making them so. ^_^
> 
> Thank you all sooo much for reading and for playing my little commenting game! I hope you’ll all read the expansion fics when I post them! And hope you enjoy this drabble too.

"I love ya Prowler," Jazz gasped out as Prowl thrust even deeper into him. Prowl bit down on his neck cables and Jazz gasped, "Prowler!"

He was close, he was so close. He just needed a little more… "Aaah! Prowl!"

"Mmmh, Jazz," that was not fair. Prowl had no right to sound that composed when Jazz was completely coming apart under him.

"Say it," Jazz managed to say.

"Say what, Jazz?" Prowl’s thrusts were getting more erratic but his tone was as calm as ever.

"You know what. Aaah, Prowl… Please- I- AAH!"

"You know how I feel Jazz."

"I know. Mmmh… Prowl! But- Aah! I still-" he gasped as Prowl changed his angle. "I- I ca-" he lost all coherency as his world narrowed completely to Prowl. His mouth on his neck, his hands running over his frame, his spike in his valve… He arched up off the berth, helm falling back as he screamed as his overload finally hit. A second wave of charge coursed through his frame as Prowl’s overload hit, the electricity arching between them, light filling the room.

Jazz’s visor brightened until his vision whited out, the charge shorting out his systems until his frame initiated a hard reboot, knocking him offline.

Prowl nuzzled Jazz’s neck, waiting a klik for his systems to cycle down before pulling out. He smiled, pressing a kiss to Jazz’s cheek, "I love you too Jazz."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are still appreciated! <3


End file.
